


Under The Mistletoe

by sleepyzz



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: A month late but worth it I swear, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Did I mention this has fluff?, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M, They're all supposed to be college age solely bc I wanted them to live in an apartment together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 21:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17567900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleepyzz/pseuds/sleepyzz
Summary: Jaemin just wants his Hallmark Christmas Kiss, but Jisung unfortunately doesn't catch the memo.





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short indulgent fic to post on christmas eve but... we all see how that went! it's also unbeta'd so sorry if there's any mistakes... Hope you all like it though even if it is a month late now (oops). The idea was taken from a fluff prompt generator when I got "Jaemin hangs mistletoe and stands under it. Jisung doesn't know what mistletoe is and doesn't understand why Jaemin has been standing under the weird ceiling booger for ten minutes." Enjoy!

Jaemin absolutely loves the Christmas season. He’s all about singing carols at obnoxious volumes and spending quality time togetherness with his friends and family for an obscene amount of time that wouldn’t be acceptable any other time of year. He adores the red and green decorations and the copious amount of iced treats that satisfy his sweet tooth. Christmas is, quite obviously, one of his favorite seasons- though Halloween may have it beat in the candy department while Christmas wins out in over the top decorating, but why play favorites when he enjoys both holidays at different times? Needless to say, Jaemin holds Christmas close to his heart, just like he holds someone else important to him.

Jaemin absolutely loves Jisung. He loves his slightly gummy smiles, the way his eyes light up when he talks about the things he cherishes, and the more shy, reserved looks he saves for Jaemin when nobody else is looking. He adores the pink tint to Jisung’s cheeks whenever he’s overt in his affections, how the younger male lets Jaemin shower him in love and attention despite being timid when there’s so much focus on him. Jisung is everything soft, sweet, and cute… and he has every holiday beat in the battle for Jaemin’s heart. 

So naturally, Jaemin’s sure that putting together the two things he holds dearly would result in an overflow of love that leaves his heart full and content. It makes sense in theory, and Jaemin knows his basic math. He swears he paid attention to something in school the times he wasn’t absent- it doesn’t matter that his absences have taken over his number of presents by a landslide. 

He’s all for it when the rest of his friends suggest decorating their shared dorm. He’s probably a bit too enthusiastic about it actually, when Mark first mentions it over the dinner table. Or as Renjun has taken to calling it, a sad excuse for a living room. Jaemin doesn't know what Renjun is talking about, he thinks the setup is just fine. So what if the dining room is just a coffee table and they sit around it the best they can on the couch and loveseat? Yes it has a limited amount of seating, but Jaemin thinks it creates a better sense of togetherness. 

Donghyuck’s sitting half on Jaemin's lap in the loveseat, tending to the last two chicken wings held between his fingers when Mark poses the question. 

“Do you guys think we should we decorate for Christmas?” 

The words are barely out of his mouth before Jaemin's gasping in joy and standing up. Donghyuck’s abruptly jostled off of his lap in the process, one of his wings flying out of his hand as his butt hits the ground. The younger male cries out in terror but Jaemin doesn't pay it any mind, his head swirling with thoughts of Christmas. Jisung. Christmas and Jisung. Everyone else is too busy watching as the poor chicken wing lands on the floor, rolling over and staining the dingy carpet before hitting Chenle's socked foot. 

They all collective stare at the chicken wing, some with sadness (Donghyuck) others with disdain (Renjun) and Chenle… Chenle looks like he’s actually contemplating eating it. In the back of his mind, Jaemin doesn’t think that’s a good idea. He wouldn’t trust the five second rule- let alone one- with their apartment floor. He’s pretty sure nobody has cleaned the rug since they’ve all moved in. It's something that doesn't seem to phase Chenle though, as his hand slowly reaches out for the abandoned piece of food. 

“Oh, absolutely not.” Renjun's clambering out from where he's squished in the middle of the couch at lightning speed, elbowing Jeno in the crotch in the process as he all but flings himself onto the floor before Chenle does something he regrets. Jeno groans in pain, doubling over and pressing his face into the couch arm. Donghyuck's glaring at Jaemin still throughout it all as Renjun starts fighting with Chenle over the wing that the latter refuses to let go of. Poor Mark just stares at the chaos unfolding in front of him, blinking in surprise as Jisung mirrors the look from where he's sitting on the opposite end of the couch. But the pandemonium breaking out is the least of Jaemin’s concerns as he turns to Mark, dragging the older male’s attention away from Jeno joining the two on the floor in hopes of becoming a mediator. 

“Can we start tonight?” He grins, and Mark finds himself smiling back, laughing awkwardly at what their living room has become but nodding despite it all. Jaemin’s smile widens at the assent the same time as a guffaw sounds from his right, the sound all too familiar. 

He turns to find Jisung clapping his hands together as Jeno emerges victorious from the fight despite a few scratches, thrusting the chicken wing up in the air. Jaemin's smile becomes almost impossibly wider as Jisung’s laughter dies down into small giggles, and he just knows that this is going to be the best Christmas ever. 

 

True to Mark's word, they do start decorating that night. Or at least, they try to with the minimal amount of decorations that they have. Jeno and Jisung are completely useless, offering nothing to help make their small space feel more festive. Renjun begrudgingly offers up the strings of fairy lights in his room after Jaemin nearly talked his ear off in his pursuit to turn the living room into a Christmas wonderland. Chenle somehow procures a miniature fake tree from who knows where (Jaemin finds it better not to ask anymore) and Jaemin… well. He was already prepared to decorate even if nobody else agreed to it.

Jaemin came out of his room with a box of ornaments in tow. There wasn’t exactly a lot, not much could fit underneath his twin-sized bed, but he was sure it would be enough to have the living room giving off some essence of Christmas. It still wasn’t enough to satisfy him though. How could they only focus their efforts on the living room when they had a whole kitchen any guest could walk into too? Renjun tried to poke flaws in this suggestion- We never have guests! You’re the only one who even cooks in there!- but Jaemin wasn’t having it. Completely disregarding Renjun’s false statements, he had promptly shooed Mark and Donghyuck away to the supermarket in search of more festive decor. The rest of them were supposed to stay home under Jaemin’s watch, ensuring that they at least finish decorating the living room before the other two got back. 

Despite all the moans and groans he gets from some of them, everyone actually pitches in. Maybe they all aren't admitting it out loud, but Jaemin's pretty sure everyone's a bit tired of the same dingy scenery they can't get away from. Chenle seems to take the most interest in it, eagerly digging through the box that Jaemin had unceremoniously dropped onto their coffee table. Jisung had fallen suit, peering over Chenle’s shoulder with mild interest. And if Jaemin's heart fluttered solely from the fact that Jisung took even a little bit of interest in the holiday, nobody had to know- but Renjun probably did as he scoffed from where he was lounging on the couch, shaking his head when Jaemin had finally torn his eyes away from his very adorable boyfriend to glance his way. Anyone else would probably feel slightly embarrassed being caught staring with the dopiest grin on their face, but Jaemin was shameless.

His grin just widens even further as he sidles up next to Jisung, letting his fingers lightly brush over the taller male’s knuckles. Jisung’s fingers twitch from the faint contact, startled from the sudden presence. He glances over his shoulder in confusion- almost as if he wasn’t even sure if the contact happened, just to meet Jaemin’s eyes on him. 

Jaemin watches with mild amusement as Jisung’s chest expands on a breath, abruptly ducking his head down in the next exhale and effectively breaking eye contact. Jaemin bites his lip to keep any potential cooing at bay. It’s easier said than done when Jisung’s long fingers flex unconsciously against his, like he’s hesitance and unsure of if he should let their fingers intertwine or stay like this. Chenle makes the decision for both of them before Jisung explodes with uncertainty. The dirty blonde lets out a small noise of approval as he resurfaces from Jaemin’s box of Christmas, holding a small package of ornaments in his hand. Chenle grabs Jisung by the wrist, bounding over to where Jeno is staring at the dusty and mangled miniature tree with as much disgust as he has for math homework.

Jaemin makes sure his pinky hooks with Jisung’s in passing, and it has the intended effect he was looking for. Jisung flusters, easily being dragged away while his body tries to process the small gesture. It takes a moment before Jisung’s lips are lifting up into a tiny smile, soft and secretive and all parts shy. He tries to hide it with a shake of his bangs, face angled down like nobody will see- but it doesn’t slip past Jaemin. Nothing about Jisung goes unnoticed when Jaemin’s eyes are always searching for him. Jaemin chuckles to himself, earning a weird look from Renjun in the process but paying it no mind.

He takes Chenle’s previous spot in front of his belongings, rifling through the things left behind. Jaemin really doesn’t have that many decorations, at least not more than what he assumes the normal college student has- not including his own friends, they’re all killjoys who have no sense of festivity (especially Renjun). Most of the items in his collection are from second-hand stores, the others all from sales in various places when out of season- and okay, maybe he does have a little bit of an obscure shopping problem, but at least it’s an inexpensive one. It’s not like any of it is going to waste either, considering Jaemin now has room to use all the ornaments outside of his and Jeno’s tiny shared room.

Something leafy touches Jaemin’s hand and he blinks in confusion, not remembering when he ever bought a plant and decided to throw it in with his ornaments. He pushes everything else out of the way to get to it, wondering how the thing has even survived in the dark while simultaneously being squashed beneath much heavier things. Jaemin’s heard about plants that thrive in darkness, at least he thinks Mark mentioned it once talking about whatever science he’s majoring in- all science is the same to Jaemin anyways- but not this. He hurriedly goes to rescues the poor, most likely suffocated plant out from the depths of the box and oh… it’s plastic. That makes a bit more sense that Jaemin’s theory. He’s not all too worried about the physics of plants though, not when he realizes what the plastic is an imitation of. 

Mistletoe. 

Jaemin gasps at the sight of it, eyes bright as a rush of scenarios run through his mind. Jaemin standing under the mistletoe waiting for Jisung on a cold night. Jisung greeting Jaemin at the door with a red nose and cheeks flushed from the cold. Jaemin warming Jisung’s cheeks with his palms as he closes the distance. Jisung getting a call from his job in the big city right after only to quit to stay in Jaemin’s small, sleepy town to spend Christmas with him- ...Maybe he shouldn’t have gone on a Christmas romance marathon last night. 

He abandons everything else once he has the mistletoe in hand, becoming a man on a mission. Jaemin needs his own Christmas romance and he needs it now. Hallmark has given him too many expectations for the holiday season to let any chances slip out of his grasp. With that in mind, he approaches their doorway in a few quick strides, eyes determinedly set on the light fixture leading into the apartment. He’s tall enough that he barely has to struggle in getting the decoration hung on the overhanging light, standing on his tiptoes to secure it with a red bow. Jaemin steps back to admire his handworking once he’s done. The bow isn’t exactly his best, and the mistletoe isn’t exactly in the best shape after being hidden beneath his bed for who knows how long, but it’s perfect to him.

With a satisfied hum, he turns away from the mistletoe and surveys the living room in search of one person. His eyes first fall upon Jeno, hovering in the middle of the room with his face screwed up, nose crinkled like he could sneeze at any moment. Jaemin follows his line of vision to where Jisung’s sat next to Chenle on the floor, tending to the tree and fluffing out the the plastic leaves in an attempt to revive its former looks. His nose scrunches in concentration as he does it, far more cute than Jeno’s if Jaemin has anything to say about it. He pastes his most dazzling smile on his lips and steps back beneath the faux plant, gaze firmly set on Jisung as he clears his throat to gather their attention.

 

Jisung is indifferent to Christmas. He’s never cared about holidays that much, but he can tell Jaemin loves them. And if Jaemin loves something, then of course he’s going to attempt to take some interest in it. He won’t ever admit it in his entire life, but seeing the way Jaemin lights up over the simplest things always sends his heart into a frenzy. It was no different when Mark mentioned decorating for Christmas this year. Even through the chaos, Jaemin’s eyes glistened and shined with so much joy. Jisung found himself having to look away because Jaemin was just that bright.

Jisung looks up due to the throaty noise coming from the front door, and Jaemin’s almost wearing the exact smile from dinner. There’s something else to it that Jisung can’t quite pinpoint, Jaemin’s eyes glinting almost like he’s expecting something. He doesn’t really understand what it is that Jaemin wants. The older male raises his brows as Jisung only stares back, wiggling them with some sort of hidden meaning and nudging his head up towards the ceiling. Jisung’s gaze follows the movement- albeit slowly- and, while Jaemin seems pleased with it, Jisung is thrown into another bout of confusion once his eyes settle above his boyfriend. He squints at the ceiling above Jaemin, furrowing his brows at some vaguely green, mangled thing dangling over Jaemin’s head. Jisung’s lips downturn slightly. He doesn’t know what it is.

He drops his gaze and Jaemin’s still pinning him with the same look. It does funny things to Jisung’s stomach, makes it somersault like Jeno did all last semester when he finally learned how to, just as incessant and begging for attention. The only difference is that Jisung’s mind loses half of it’s brain power from Jaemin related somersaults. Jisung blinks slowly, pausing in over-fluffing the tree and carefully leaning over into Chenle’s space.

“Hey...” He gently nudges his best friend with an elbow, finding himself staring back up at the thing above Jaemin’s head. “Why has Jaemin been standing under that giant booger?” 

Chenle has the same reaction as Jisung, blinking in confusion and lips curving downward. He tears his gaze away from the ornaments he was lacing onto hooks, glancing over to the doorway. Jisung watches as the shorter male’s eyes slowly travel up to the ceiling, suddenly becoming small. He leans over like it’ll help him decipher what’s hanging above Jaemin’s head even if it’s just a short distance away, only to shrug not a moment later. “Beats me.” Jeno, however, who was privy to the entire conversation from where he had started hanging Chenle’s ornaments onto the faux tree, bursts out laughing.

“A booger!” He wheezes, both Chenle and Jisung whipping their heads around to fix him with a questioning stare. “Jaemin, you’re standing under the Christmas Booger!”

Jaemin makes a loud and affronted noise, smile quickly vanishing to be replaced with one of the most offended looks Jisung has ever seen . “It's not-!” But before he can argue, the front door is being flung open, effectively cutting Jaemin off.

“We’re back!” Donghyuck’s high voice sing-songs, bright and cheery in contrast to Jaemin’s suddenly stormy aura. Mark comes into view right behind him, holding two heavy bags that Jaemin’s sure Donghyuck didn’t help carry at any point in their trip if he can go by the way Mark tilts his head up to sigh in relief as he makes his way through the door. A mortified noise leaves his lips not even a second later when he almost comes face to face with the mistletoe Jaemin’s still grumbling under.

They all watch in different states of confusion and amusement as Mark pointedly sidesteps Jaemin, treating the other like he has something contagious. Donghyuck, however, does not do that. The younger male’s lips curve up into a playful one that everyone knows means that he’s up to no good. It happens in a split second. Donghyuck throws himself at Jaemin, lips puckered with exaggerated kissing noises quickly nearing his face. And Jaemin maybe pushes Donghyuck away a bit too hard, huffing and promptly stomping away to retire to the couch with Renjun instead. Donghyuck stumbles back against the now closed door, and Jaemin almost starts to feel a little bad in the back of his head until he hears loud, bubbly laughter. Maybe he didn’t push Donghyuck hard enough.

 

Jaemin’s moody for the rest of that night, but it’s a different story the next day. So everything didn’t go his way yesterday, but he still has plenty of time to entertain his fantasy of kissing Jisung under the mistletoe before Christmas. He feels much better knowing that, and even more so when he emerges out of his bedroom to the fully decorated communal area. It’s not exactly how Jaemin would’ve decorated it by himself, but it warms his heart that everyone pitched in to help. Much to Jaemin’s surprise, Mark and Donghyuck had pulled through on their short shopping excursion. Not only did they bring back lights and stockings amongst other decorations, but Donghyuck had proudly shown them the cookie dough and gingerbread house kits that he had talked Mark into letting them buy. 

Jeno had perked up at that, immediately suggesting they bake and eat the cookies then and there for all the hard work they put into decorating the house, but Jaemin crushed that thought before anyone could agree. If they were going to make cookies in December, they were going to do it right.

So that’s why they all end up around the kitchen island, sprinkles and icing in varying shapes and colors spread across the counter, flour sprinkled out and two sheets of cookie dough ready to be baked.

Jaemin’s thankful for the cookie cutters also provided by Mark’s now very empty wallet, and he’s sure the other’s are too. It makes the whole process easier and faster- though still not quite fast enough for some. 

“Chenle, you’re going to get salmonella!” Renjun had cried out after witnessing Chenle take a huge chunk out of the container, to which Chenle had just shrugged, plopping another piece of cookie dough into his already full mouth. “I’ve eaten worse.” 

“He has a point.” Donghyuck mumbled, causing Renjun to focus his glare on him. It was intended to scare, but all it did was prompt Donghyuck to flick the flour off his fingers straight into Renjun’s face.

Chenle bursts out laughing at that, Jaemin chuckling as well, but the darkening look in Renjun’s eyes once he recovered from sputtering had Mark hurriedly moving out from between them while also taking the cookie sheets out of harm's way, effectively distancing himself from the ensuing fight and getting the cookies in the oven.

Maybe that wasn’t the best decision considering it left Renjun and Donghyuck right next to each other, but nobody dared to step in and intervene. They didn’t even have the opportunity to when Renjun was already diving over the island, pouncing on top of Donghyuck with a handful of flour. They both fell down to the ground in a puff of white powder, Donghyuck’s yelp clashing with Renjun’s grunt of exertion. 

Jeno just sighs as they land near his feet, rolling up his sleeves as he prepares himself to yet again split Renjun away from one of their friends. The other three just watch, silent and waiting with rapt interest for who comes out unscathed. Jaemin takes the time to instead study Jisung’s side profile, fond smile on his lips at the wide-eyed look in Jisung’s eyes. Another cloud of flour comes from the floor in his peripheral vision, and Jaemin gets an idea. 

He swipes his finger into the leftover flour on the counter, dotting it onto Jisung’s nose to draw his attention away from the three on the floor. Jisung pulls back, wrinkling his nose with a huff. He squints at Jaemin and quickly rubs it off, but Jaemin can see the faint blush that creeps up his cheeks. He expects it to end at that, adding it to the countless times he’s rendered his boyfriend too shy to formulate a response- so Jaemin isn’t prepared for when Jisung runs a finger along his cheek, leaving a long streak of flour in its wake. Jaemin eyes widen just a fraction, revealing his surprise, but then Jisung’s smiling at him and he grins back, wide and dopey and in love. It’s a little romantic too, even if Renjun’s hissing for Jeno to let him go in the background… but not quite as romantic as kissing under the mistletoe. 

 

Thankfully, things go back to being calm when it’s time to decorate. They clean up the best they can after the flour incident, but there’s still a thin layer of the white powder clinging to everything. Nobody seems too bothered by it, but it could be because they don’t want to mention it and Renjun and Donghyuck start playing the blame game. They would, they’re both stubborn enough, but luckily Mark and Jeno, battle scratches and all, are keeping the two apart.

The cookies end up coming out better than expected, but that’s not saying much for a bunch of guys in college. Most of the shapes are recognizable, and that’s what matters. Jaemin spots one of his own gingerbread men, recognizing the cookie from the monstrous size of it’s head. He was trying to leave room for a hat, wanting to make a realistic Santa, but he doesn’t think that’s going to happen anymore. Unless Santa’s wearing a watermelon on his head.

He pouts at the fact that his plans are ruined for a solid two seconds before turning to Jisung, a better idea popping to mind while Jisung’s surveying the cookies for one of his own. Jaemin wraps a hand around Jisung’s arm, pushes his watermelon head man towards Jisung’s side of the counter and pins him with a hopeful look. “Decorate mine?” 

Jisung’s eyes disappear in the prettiest smile Jaemin has ever seen, a fact that is definitely not biased in any way mind you. “Ah, wait-!” Jisung abruptly turns to reach for another cookie, smile sheepish when he circles back to Jaemin again. “Here… This is my best one.”

His boyfriend looks a little embarrassed by the state of his cookie, and Jaemin’s not sure why until it leaves his hand and… oh. It's just a circle- or, it’s supposed to be. A simple round ornament, yet Jisung’s is oblong and misshapen. The cookie is squiggly around the edges from what Jaemin assumes was supposed to be the hook having expanded when baking. It's stupid how much Jaemin’s heart flutters from a deformed cookie, but it’s so utterly Jisung in every way that he can’t help it. 

“It’s perfect.” He blurts, wholeheartedly meaning the words. Jisung laughs at the proclamation, waving it off despite looking pleased.

 

While it is perfect in Jaemin’s eyes, he’s not exactly sure what he's going to make out of it. The cookie isn’t a typical shape, not resembling much of anything but a mass of squiggles. It’s only when he turns to the sprinkles that an idea materializes. Jaemin spies a container of green sprinkles, leaf shaped ones to be precise. It’s not that hard for Jaemin to decorate his cookie after that. He ices it before snatching up the green sprinkles, shaking them out to cover his entire cookie much to the dismay of Chenle. “Hey, I need some of those for my tree!” He probably uses more than necessary, but he’s not just decorating any ordinary cookie. It’s Jisung’s cookie. So he takes his time, carefully placing red and white rounded sprinkles in between the green, steadily draws a red bow around the top just like the mistletoe in their doorway. He smiles at his handiwork once he’s done, confident that Jisung will know exactly what his cookie is supposed to be. Jaemin knows it isn’t the real thing, but he holds the cookie mistletoe above his head, hopeful for some kind of reaction from Jisung this time. 

“Jisung, I’m done!” He wiggles the cookie over his head expectantly, a few stray sprinkles falling into his hair. “What do you think?” 

Jisung happily glances over to Jaemin’s side of the counter, clearly not expecting the cookie to be hovering over Jaemin’s head. He redirects his gaze higher, a small pause of silence passing, but Jaemin’s patient. Jisung’s eyes eventually widen in recognition and Jaemin's smile follows suit. That is until he points at it, gasping. “Oh my god, it’s the Christmas booger!” 

Jaemin deflates. Renjun and Donghyuck cackle, fight seemingly forgotten at the expense of his misery. He reluctantly lowers the cookie and places it in the tin with the other finished ones, back to grumbling once again. He crosses his arms over his chest, ready to be grumpy for the rest of the night only to be interrupted from his wallowing when Jisung’s tapping him on the shoulder.

“Want to see mine?” Jisung asks, voice soft and endearing and of course Jaemin can’t do anything but agree. He leans in over Jisung’s shoulder, seeing the gingerbread man for himself. Jisung’s decorating the gingerbread with a brown mop of hair, sloppy and uneven but distinctly parted in the middle. There face is just two dots with a wide smile taking up the majority of the space, wobbly and crooked but still recognizable. And Jaemin notices the resemblance despite the messy drawing and icing work. He lifts his head to look at Jisung instead, mirroring the gingerbread man’s smile with his own. Jisung laughs at him and an overwhelming amount of affection rushes through him, Jaemin physically incapable of stopping himself as he swoops in to press a quick kiss to Jisung’s cheek. 

Chenle immediately pretends to gag at the display of affection, Renjun also throwing a fit about it. But Jaemin can’t bring himself to care about their antics, too giddy and over the moon knowing that Jisung made him. Jisung, who’s frozen to his spot, speechless and red in the face as Jaemin reaches over him to grab another gingerbread man for himself, already knowing exactly how he’s decorating this cookie. Belatedly, Jisung brings a hand up to his cheek… and Jaemin, he ends up smiling like an idiot for the rest of the day.

Jaemin’s content for a while after that, nearly forgetting his pursuit in a mistletoe kiss. That is, until he realizes Christmas is just a couple days away. They’re putting together their gingerbread houses when Jaemin remembers it, Jeno making an offhand comment about the day being later on in the week while trying to stick the same piece of candy on his house for the fifth time.

They bought three gingerbread houses in total, splitting them up between the seven of them. And Jaemin likes to think that his and Jisung’s is the best one so far. It’s not the best gingerbread house in the world or anything, but it’s fairing better than the other two. Mark, Jeno, and Chenle’s house needs all the help it can get… It’s not even structurally sound, the three of them giving up on their house ever standing and creating two tents instead by pressing two walls together and hoping for the best. It doesn’t help that Chenle has somehow rendered their entire space sticky with icing from his roaming fingers. Renjun and Donghyuck’s house is at least standing, but they haven’t gotten farther than that, busy quarreling over the creative direction the house should go in. 

Jisung and Jaemin have already decorated most of their house, slowly adding details to the outside. Jisung leaves Jaemin to tend to the roof to bring over the two gingerbread cookies that Jaemin maybe refused to let anyone eat, wanting to keep gingerbread him and Jisung alive for as long as possible. They both share a knowing smile as Jisung leans them both against the front of their house, pressed right next to each other beneath the roof. 

Jisung looks so proud of himself for incorporating them in that Jaemin has to reach out for his younger boyfriend, gently squeezing his hand in his. Jisung only just squeezes back the moment before Jaemin lets go, already going back to adding gumdrops along the siding. From his peripherals, Jaemin can see that Jisung hasn’t moved from his spot yet. He tilts his head to shoot the other a curious look, only to realize Jisung is staring right at him, fondness in his eyes. It’s only when Jaemin calls his name that the trance is broken with a shake of his head, eyes widening marginally at being caught. Jisung retreats to a different side of the house to avoid further embarrassment, but Jaemin’s chuckles follow him there.

Jaemin gives Jisung his time to recover, choosing in the meantime to step back and inspect their house. There’s a variety of colors and treats covering it, some lines messy while others are neater courtesy of Jaemin. His eyes flit over the wafer chimney and vanilla flavored windows, traveling down the front of the house before resting on the two gingerbread men strategically placed in the middle. There’s one last empty space on the roof above them, leaving enough space for one last decoration. Jaemin makes a noise in the back of his throat, eyeing the two cookies again and blindly reaching for the green icing. 

While Jisung’s still fixated on a different wall, Jaemin presses a dollop of icing over cookie Jaemin’s and Jisung’s heads. It's harder said than done trying to draw a mistletoe with icing, but the idea is still there. Anyone should be able to tell what it was intended to be. 

Keyword should.

Jisung isn’t just anyone though. He finally comes back from the other side of the house, standing next to Jaemin who’s staring it down with maybe too much love and affection considering it’s a treat that will eventually be discarded once December ends. Jaemin watches in slow motion as Jisung points to his icing mistletoe, anticipating his reaction. Will he finally get the hint? Will he actually kiss me underneath the mistletoe now? Will gingerbread Jaemin get a Christmas kiss too? 

“Wait.. there’s a blob right there…” Much to Jaemin’s horror, Jisung’s finger presses down on his mistletoe. Jisung easily swipes it away in one go with his pinky and pops said pinky into his mouth, sucking it clean of the the overly sugary concoction and dashing Jaemin’s hopes and dreams. Even the cookie version of himself isn’t getting the kiss he deserves… Nevertheless, Jaemin can’t exactly be mad at Jisung for it, not when he makes a pleased, little noise at the taste. At least it tastes good. 

 

There’s only two days before Christmas now and maybe Jaemin is edging on desperate. He’s tried almost everything, even going as far as camping underneath the mistletoe for an entire day without any reaction from Jisung. The only person that approached him was Mark, but he immediately shot the other down with a glare. He didn’t care if Mark had some dinner date, nobody was passing him until he got the kiss of his dreams. Mark sighs in agitation but otherwise backs off. Jaemin sniffs. Mark should thank him, really. He knows Mark will just be wasting his time when Jaemin already knows about his crush on- No. Focus, brain. We’re on a mission here. He becomes so fixated on it that he even falls asleep beneath the mistletoe dreaming of it, only to be woken up right before his and Jisung’s lips touch by a hand jostling his body. Jaemin blinks with bleary eyes, puckering his lips at the figure above him hopefully and mumbling for him to please just kiss me already. The figure makes an affronted noise, the hand on his shoulder retreating. 

“...Nevermind, you can sleep on the couch tonight.” Jaemin fully wakes up at the words, Jeno and the obvious distaste on his face coming into view as Jaemin freezes in the midst of making smooching noises. Jeno huffs and stands up, retreating back to their room without another word. So maybe desperate isn’t the right word for what Jaemin has become… Jaemin is despairingly and utterly desperate.

With Christmas just around the corner and his back aching from being scrunched up in a ball on the couch the previous night, Jaemin pulls out the last stop he has. 

He's wearing a headband- specifically, one of those headbands with a mistletoe hanging from the top of it. It’s large, gaudy, but also eye-catching. Mark, and Jeno now too thanks to their interaction last night, both avoid him like the plague. Donghyuck seems willing to pounce on him again, but Jaemin has his defenses up, pointedly keeping tabs on the younger male to prevent any ambush. Jisung’s been holed up in his room for most of the day though, so Jaemin slips away when Donghyuck isn’t looking, allowing himself into Jisung and Chenle’s territory.

He sits down on the edge of Jisung's bed, next to socked feet as Jisung plays some game on his phone while sprawled out on top of his duvet. Jisung must die in whatever he’s playing, because he lets out a shocked cry, tapping quickly at the screen only to give up moments after. A sigh of finality escapes his lips as he closes out of the app, pocketing the phone. He makes a soft noise of surprise as he becomes aware of Jaemin’s presence then- or, as he openly gawks at the fuzzy version of the green plant on his head instead of his face, acknowledges the mistletoe at least. That’s enough for Jaemin though. Jisung’s acknowledged the mistletoes presence, they’re all alone in Jisung’s room without any prying eyes… Jaemin shifts closer as Jisung slowly drops his eyes on his and Jaemin just knows he’s going to be kissed this time. “Is… that supposed to be Christmas booger again?” 

Jaemin’s slow descent towards Jisung’s lips comes to a screeching halt. He closes his eyes, taking a long breath at the wave of frustration that washes over him. Why can’t Jisung just understand he wants to be kissed? “The Christmas booger?” He repeats through gritted teeth, to which Jisung just nods, completely unaware of the mounting exasperation that has been building inside of Jaemin for weeks. Jaemin stands up then, wrenching the headband off the top of his head with a stomp of his foot. “It’s mistletoe, Jisung! Mistletoe! You’re supposed to kiss me underneath it!” He most definitely doesn’t whine and certainly isn’t pouting when he turns on his heel and takes his stomping all the way back to his own room.

and Jaemin doesn’t hear the “So that’s what those look like?” as he shuts himself off and crawls in bed to fume.

 

Jaemin is still moping when the door to his room opens a couple hours later, pulling the covers up over his head to not have to face whoever dares to disrupt his sad hours. “Get out.”

“Hey, this is my room too you know.” Jeno’s familiar voice rings in his ears. Jaemin grumbles, voice short and clipped. “Fine.” 

Jeno’s quiet for a second, and Jaemin hates how he can hear the gears turning in his head. “You sure you don’t want to come out?” The lump of blankets doesn’t show any sign of acknowledging the words, so he tries again. “Jisung has something he really wants you to see.”

Jaemin tries to will the butterflies in his stomach to go away, body betraying him when he’s supposed to be mad here. He voices it out to convince himself. “No, I’m mad at him.” 

A snort sounds from the other side of the room. “No you’re not, you’re literally incapable of ever being mad at him.” Jaemin sniffs, offended. What does Jeno know? 

The truth, apparently, because Jaemin doesn’t put up a fight as Jeno rips the blankets off of him, forcing him out of their room and tugging him along. Jaemin thinks he at least puts on a good show as he pouts and grumbles the entire way, trudging slowly like it’s taking everything out of him when all he really wants to do is see Jisung again. He’s been Jisung deprived for hours and that’s much too long for him to handle.

Jaemin doesn’t know what to expect when they round the corner of the hallway into the living room, but he bumps into Jeno once he does, the signals from his brain to his legs momentarily malfunctioning.

There’s Jisung. Jisung standing at the doorway. Jisung underneath the mistletoe. Jisung standing at the doorway underneath the mistletoe.

Jisung looks so so awkward and nervous, fidgeting but smiling nonetheless when their eyes meet. He rubs over the back of his neck, a habit that Jaemin’s all too aware of him doing whenever he’s anxious about something. And Jaemin… Jaemin can’t wipe the grin off his face no matter how hard he tries. He knows he must look like an idiot, smiling so hard when he was just sulking, but none of that matters anymore.

With his heart beating wildly in his chest, Jaemin calmly rushes over to the mistletoe.

A high pitched laugh sounds from behind him when Jaemin nearly bulldozes Jisung over, but Jaemin doesn’t pay it any mind when Jisung’s eyes curve up even as he has to grab at the front of Jaemin’s shirt for support.

Jaemin cups Jisung’s cheeks to steady him, and the smile Jisung gives him effectively melts his heart.

He pulls Jisung in closer, closing the distance between them and watching Jisung’s eyes flutter shut before doing the same. Their lips meet in a soft and sweet kiss, just a short and gentle press of them together in front of their friends, but it means the world to Jaemin. 

Except-

“This isn’t what I wanted though.” 

“Huh?” Jisung’s brows furrow when Jaemin breaks the kiss, cheeks warm and red under his palms from the display of affection. “Then what-?” 

“I wanted you to kiss me.” Jaemin explains with a barely concealed grin, words slow enough for Jisung to finally take the hint. Jisung’s lips part on a small ‘o’, and Jaemin’s sure the blush beneath his fingers comes close to burning him.

But Jisung is determined, long fingers curling around Jaemin’s wrists as he dips down just a smidge, bringing their lips together for the second time that night and finally, finally giving Jaemin what he was looking for all this time. It’s a nervous yet meaningful kiss, a little bit longer than the first and entirely dripping with love. And it’s exactly everything that Jaemin hoped for.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/spenaii). | [cc](https://curiouscat.me/spenaii).


End file.
